Project Summary/Abstract ? Analysis Core The Deep South RCMAR?s primary objective is to increase both the number and diversity of investigators with the capacity to conduct independent research related to minority aging and health disparities. The research focus of the Deep South RCMAR is on reducing health disparities between African American and non-Hispanic White older adults in the Deep South, the region of the country where the majority of older African Americans live and health disparities have been particularly persistent. The Analysis Core (AnC) will support the vision and activities of the Deep South RCMAR by providing mentoring and training of Scientists in the areas of methods, measurement, and secondary data analysis as it relates to health disparities and minority aging. The AnC will achieve this goal by leveraging existing expertise, data resources, and infrastructure at our four partnering institutions (The University of Alabama at Birmingham, Morehouse School of Medicine, Tuskegee University, and The University of Alabama). The AnC aims consist of a three-fold strategy. First, we will collaborate with the Research Education Component (REC) and the Community Liaison and Recruitment Core (CLRC) to mentor and train Scientists in methods and measurement techniques related to the study of health disparities of older African Americans in the Deep South. This will include: a) conducting training in methods, measurement, and secondary data analysis focused on health disparities/minority aging; and b) facilitating linkage of Scientists with methodological, biostatistical, and analytical resources available within the Deep South RCMAR. Second, in collaboration with the REC and the CLRC, we will mentor and train Scientists in the conduct of secondary data analyses using sociobehavioral, economic, clinical, and genetic data, with the goal of informing the development and evaluation of interventions to address health disparities among older African Americans in the Deep South. This will include: a) conducting training in the analysis of secondary data with a focus on data with Deep South RCMAR expertise; and b) facilitating mentoring of Scientists in the analysis of secondary data by establishing workgroups comprised of Deep South RCMAR senior and junior investigators with expertise in datasets relevant to minority aging and health disparities. Finally, we will collaborate with the national RCMAR Coordinating Center in the dissemination of culturally sensitive measures and secondary data analysis techniques relevant to minority aging.